


【杰森个人向】Watch your step

by muchoutianshi



Series: 玩笑宇宙 [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 混合宇宙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Summary: sum：提醒任何世界的杰森陶德，请务必小心脚下。
Series: 玩笑宇宙 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889305
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 混合宇宙预警

嗯……鉴于已经有人给了我数字。

那么就，开始吧。

sum：提醒任何世界的杰森陶德，请务必小心脚下。

全文已完，上中下三篇，全文大概一万出头？

1.

出大事了。

罗伊想。

那座散发着黑暗气息的池子咕噜咕噜冒着泡，却一点都不见有什么会浮上来的迹象，就像是一个卡了壳的自动售货机，把人的钱币吞下去，却又不把商品给吐出来。

不，这不是自动售货机的事。

罗伊吞了吞口水，不引人注意的四处乱瞄，那群傻逼也和他一样愣住了，和他一起看着这个池水就跟中邪一样表演了一个大变活人，只是已经过了十几秒了还没有把人给吐出来。

这可真见鬼了。

2.

事情是这样发生的。

失了忆的小杰鸟被刺客们带走了，而小杰鸟的老相好找上了他，让他去营救杰森，顺便解决解决点事儿。

谁知道他是看到了小杰鸟，但对方俨然成为了那群带走他的刺客的头领，他们还全副武装的迎接了他的到来。

这个他熟，超级英雄们总有脑子不清醒以至于站在对立面的时候，罗伊放心大胆的调节了他背着的宝贝的强度，他一定会最快速度以最轻的力道让啥也不记得的小杰鸟睡个好觉，只是估计会苦了他，最近他们吃的实在太好，他搬动对方还有点勉强……

率先迎上的果然是他的小杰鸟，罗伊笑的贼灿烂的用他的宝贝对准了杰森，不要着急，马上就送你做个好梦～

可朝他来的并不是拳脚，以及对方拿在手里的刀。

而是……

“无名马上就要来了！”失了忆的小杰鸟一脸焦急的对他喊着，“这里一旦陷落就完了！”

嗯？

罗伊困惑的眨了眨眼睛，他看见那些刺客在小杰鸟找上他后就将他松散的围起来，与其说在警惕着他，不如说在警惕着其他什么。

他还没来的及向小杰鸟开口抱怨，并且趁对方还没有记忆为自己的生活谋取点福利（他早就想买一些部件做装备了，以及他有点想吃小杰鸟做的菜，他回去就想吃），他就听见砰的一声。

几个有点像是戒灵一样的身影从洞窟的顶部飘了下来，而小杰鸟看了其他刺客们一眼，低声命令道守住圣池。

罗伊理所应当的跟着小杰鸟一路撤了过去，小杰鸟帅到爆炸的拿着两把刀，喉咙中发出吼声就朝其中一个扑了上去。

那对据说对邪恶生物有特殊效用的魔法之刃，十分凶狠的在无名身上划下很多伤口，即便小杰鸟不记得了，但他的身体本能还在，并且还是凶的性感的一塌糊涂，无名们不得不率先对付小杰鸟，一下子减轻了其他人的压力。

但……

嗯。

发生了一点意外。

小杰鸟太专注了，专注着眼前的敌人……

以至于，额，没注意……脚下。

在一个闪避后，小杰鸟不小心踏进了那座圣池当中，然后就像是陷入流沙一样，咕咚一声沉了下去。

这太戏剧了。

如果在电影里，现在的场景一定会引得观众狂扔爆米花，这可不那么好笑，在勇士发必杀技的时候把人变没了，这是什么无厘头的剧情？

可惜，他在抱怨编剧前还不能那么置身事外。

无名们和刺客们和他一样回过神来，尽管他们和他一样没搞懂发生了什么，但不妨碍他们决定继续干掉其他人。

这下可不太妙。

3.

这下可不太妙。

杰森想。

他十分戒备的看着那几个将自己围住的人，尽管他意外的没感觉到任何敌意，但他还是拿稳了自己的双刀，时刻准备着给这些人来上一刀。

他的戒备依然没迎来任何攻击，反而是在看到他的动作后，为首的那个向他向下摊了双手，杰森不知道为什么知道这是个安抚性的手势。

他因为这个手势分为了两半，其中一半莫名其妙的被安抚到了，另一半则在他心底嗤笑一声，并让他摆出了攻击性的姿势。

他的举动引得其他人看起来有点挫败，他并不认识他们，尽管他的脑子在说他们该死的眼熟，但他还是没想起任何一个名字，那个穿着紧身衣胸口有着蓝色v形的人看起来想要向他冲过来，但被其他人拉住了，在场唯一一个女性强迫他留在原地，但还是也一脸担忧的看着他。

“杰森。”

他听见刚刚对他作出安抚的男性叫出了他的名字，他看了过去，疑惑看着对方。

啊。

他刚刚没注意，以及他才把自己兴奋过头以至于无法思考的脑子恢复了正常的运算速度，他想起来了一点他从罗伊那里离开前瞥见的一点情报。

“你是蝙蝠侠。”

杰森笃定的说，他看见对方绷紧了下巴，他并不知道为什么，但又看向了其他人，一一点出了他们的称谓。

“夜翼。”

胸口有着v形的男人张开了嘴，仿佛想要说什么。

“蝙蝠女。”

那个拉住夜翼的女性复杂的看了看他，但他依然没有停留目光。

他将目光集中到最后一个，刻意缩减自己存在感，最为年轻的那个身上。

对方身上穿着一件和他记忆里有些不一样的制服……不一样？他在对方的披风上看了几秒，然后又看向了对方胸前的那个R，他仿佛眼睛被刺痛一样只看了一瞬就向下移动了下去，集中在了……

“哦，老头子？”他有些困惑的，又高兴的说，他是在为什么而高兴呢？明明他根本不记得他们，但他的脑子，他的身体开始自作主张，“看样子，你终于给你的罗宾换了一条保暖些的裤子。”

他的话引得那个年轻的小子用愧疚的目光看着他，他对此没有反应，他的情绪莫名其妙的低落下来，但又开始一遍遍告诉自己，那没有必要。

“杰森，”蝙蝠侠又一次叫了他的名字，这次，话语里多了一些过于直白的关心，“你需要帮助。”

帮助？不，他不需要帮助，他莫名其妙的想要这么说出口。

但他忍住了，他想到了罗伊，他知道他踩空了，他意外的来到了这里，把罗伊一个人留在了无名和刺客联盟掀起的纷争中，他的记忆里没有任何对这种事态处理的办法，他忍不住又看了看蝙蝠侠，他的脑子里无来由的涌起了一个念头，他可以向蝙蝠侠寻求帮助。

事实上，他也的确这么做了，在他下定决心后，他莫名其妙的轻松了下来。

他将双刀收回了他的身体里，不再绷直身体，而是很是随意的站着，望向了对方。

“我需要回去，”杰森这么说，“我需要去救我的队友，如果我再不赶回去他就要死了。”

而蝙蝠侠也凝望着他，似乎在评判他话语中藏着的信息。

他隐瞒了一些事，也算是回应对方的一些试探。

三分钟后，杰森被邀请上了蝙蝠车，坐在后座，和夜翼以及蝙蝠女坐一起。

夜翼一直在看他，那目光让他有点不舒服，对他仅有的记忆太过复杂，夜翼用这样的目光激起了他的怒火，尽管他对他的过去并不清楚，但他似乎不是脾气很好的类型，他决定对方再这么看他他就准备打碎他的下颚。

“小翅膀，”他听见夜翼这么说，尽管他对这个称谓第一次听到，但他莫名其妙就知道对方是在指他，“你还活着？”

哈。

这话让他的怒火被阴雨所覆盖，他听见了一些脑海里的声音，哗哗哗，然后是尖叫。

他居然没有发火，只是以一副过于烦躁又坦荡的姿态说出了他的回答。

“也许我死过？”他这么说，他耸了耸肩，“但管他呢，我什么都不记得了。”

无论是爱憎怨恨，都与此刻的他无关。

“不记得是什么意思？”在驾驶位的老蝙蝠突然发问，这让杰森疑惑的看了看他。

“不记得就是不记得，”杰森并不知道他几乎立刻就回答了对方，根本没有思索，就像是对方的的确确有资格过问他的事，“我只记得我的名字，军火库的名字，还有……嗯星火的名字，但没有更多了。”

他笑了起来。

“嘿，我甚至不记得你们叫什么。”

他笑的很是开心，心底有个声音随着蝙蝠们流露出的负面情绪在开怀大笑，但又很快只剩下苦涩，这让他有些无趣的收起了笑容。

唯有沉默留在原地。

3.

杰森被领进了蝙蝠洞。

在短暂的黑暗后，杰森第一眼就确定自己到了哪里，他逐一扫视岩壁上栖息的蝙蝠，又扫视那巨大无比，比法外者基地要更大一些的电脑，以及那些被装在玻璃柜子里的制服，尽管他是第一次看，但他知道这些制服都属于谁。

蝙蝠侠的，曾经的夜翼的，蝙蝠女的，以及……他的。

他看的太过入神，以至于他没注意他堵在了车门那儿，当他注意到的时候，他才有些窘迫的让开了路，这让罗宾看起来更加害怕了。

“你来自未来。”蝙蝠侠说。

杰森愣了愣，他下意识的看向了蝙蝠电脑，然后捕捉到了几个数字。

“如果你们的电脑没有忘记更新日期的话，”杰森点了点头，他不知道为什么自己很是紧张，并且有点想要离开，“那么就是是的……我是来自未来。”

他在与蝙蝠侠对视的时候更窘迫了，他莫名其妙想用什么遮挡住他的脸，这可真奇怪，他之前都没觉得有什么，和罗伊一起的时候完全不需要，而他不久前对抗的无名，以及他觉得等他回去后罗伊如果死了的话他会对抗的刺客联盟，都没有激起他想要遮挡自己的欲望。

他现在觉得他脑袋上应该有什么，有什么能让其他人看不清他表情，有什么让他不要像一张纸被暴露在蝙蝠侠的注视下，尽管他目前的的确确什么都不记得了，和白纸没什么区别。

他被一个他依然不记得，但看起来认识他的老人友好的领上了楼，他眼尖的发现对方在不停的擦拭着眼角，以及在看到他的脸后，老人有一瞬的失神。

老人称呼他为杰森少爷，并礼貌的让他跟着他去他的房间等候。

他被带进了一间据说是他的过去的房间，他礼貌的和老人道谢，然后目送老人退了出去。

他把自己抛进了那张柔软的大床上，然后烦躁的打了个滚。

尽管他不记得过去的事，但他第一眼就知道，这里和过去的他的很像，但并不是他的那间。

在床头柜上，一张相片立着，而主角的笑容灿烂到刺眼，仿佛并没有经历一些不好的什么。

他撑起身子，将相片够了过来，拿在手里仔细端详。

他的眼睛隔着玻璃壁倒映在男孩作为背景的蓝色天空上，男孩望着前方，很土气的比着v，看起来就像是赢得了整个世界。

而男孩，有着一双与他不同的，蓝色眼睛。

他又一次听到了池水声，和他不久前听到的圣池的声音不同，而是更喧杂，更具有恶念，更深入他灵魂的声音。

他看见一切化为了绿色，他看见了水面上摇晃的人影，他看见了他的手，他的手在水里晃动着，白的像是一具尸体。

他莫名其妙确定了一个答案，这让他大声的喘着气。

他死过。

他想。

死亡曾经带走过他。

但他。

又回来了。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

继续了。

sum：提醒任何世界的杰森陶德，请务必小心脚下。

4.

你他妈是在逗我吗？

阿卡姆骑士想。

他看了看左边蹲着的猫，又看了看右边蹲着的猫，最终十分气愤的瞪着踩在他肚子上大的过分的那只。

即便是他不知道他为什么只是表演一个“高台跳水”，就莫名其妙的滚到这里，但这不妨碍通过这些猫的行动模式，以及那该死的熟悉感，确定了他们的身份。

而他肚子上的大黑猫一直在嗅他，配上对方身上不知道谁做的“蝙蝠制服”，看起来就像是一个过于好笑的宠物秀，但阿卡姆骑士已经通过实际对抗惊讶的发现，这些猫猫加在一起居然有可能打过他，而且，它们看起来对他没有敌意。

而更让他惊讶的还在后面，蝙蝠猫在闻出什么后对那个小的像是煤球的小猫崽子叫了一声，而对方也喵了一声，然后就像是变魔术一样眨眼之间就不见踪影了。

这可真奇怪。

阿卡姆骑士想。

这奇怪到阿卡姆骑士把他的怨憎抛到了脑后，并且懒得挣扎。

他一一扫视猫猫的脸，他很轻易的就认出了其中两个，最大的踩在他肚子上的那只黑猫是蝙蝠侠，在一旁像是话唠一样喵喵叫的小一点的那蓝色的那只是夜翼，剩下的一只最小的凶巴巴的瞪着他的他不认识，但他在思考后认定那只黑煤球是他那可怜的继任者，也就是罗宾，它看起来有点怕他，这让他有点开心。

他并没有在地板上躺多久，他就敏锐的听见了有什么推开了窗子，那一定不是那只小煤球，那是人才能达到的高度。

他仰着脑袋，然后看见了从打开的窗子里伸进来的一条腿。

那是一条女人的腿。

“哇哦，”猫女一脸惊讶的看着他，在他怀里，小煤球正用前爪指着他并且喵喵直叫，阿卡姆骑士能够感觉到猫女的视线在他的头盔停留了一会儿，“抱歉，宝贝，他虽然勉强算是……一只猫，但应该不是你的兄弟。”

“我也想这么告诉他们，”阿卡姆骑士在头盔后面翻了个白眼，他现在算是明白了什么，不愧是行动力十足的蝙蝠家，在发现它们隔着语言障碍后，它们给他找了个翻译过来，“真好，我们现在可以沟通了。”

猫女仔细的看着他，然后矜持的蹲了下来，用有点奇怪的目光看着他，在把他看的发毛后才慢悠悠的出声。

“你恐怕真是他们的兄弟，不过是另一个世界的，你的动作和脾气和小杰看起来一模一样。”

“你和我想的不一样，”阿卡姆骑士幽幽的说，“我那个世界的老头子虽然很喜欢你，但他甚至没敢和你约会，然后他就找不到机会了。”

“他死了吗？”猫女侧着脸问，在一群猫的围绕下居然显得很是融洽。

“还没有，”阿卡姆骑士不那么顺畅的耸了耸肩，这让他又翻了一个白眼，“尽管我有的时候确实希望对方去死。”

“你有些不对劲。”猫女像是摸普通猫咪一样摸了摸他的头盔，尤其是在那形似猫耳的位置，如果他真的是一只猫的话，她恐怕会直接把他捞过去，狠狠的揉他的耳朵，不过看对方惋惜的眼神可能这并不是他的幻想。

“他欠我的，”他不知道为什么把一些话说了出来，也许是因为他面对的只有一个人类，以及一群猫，而萨琳娜很像是猫咪的母亲，“他没发现我被留在了阿卡姆，他没发现我被小丑藏了起来，然后我被折磨了整整三年。”

“这很糟，”猫女满眼都是关怀，她跪了下来，用手顺着他的脖颈一路向下，这让他有些紧张，但他立刻意识到对方在检查他的骨骼，他绷着身子直到这检查结束，而猫女并没有舒展着眉，“你遭受了太多折磨，另一个世界的杰。”

这个世界的猫猫版蝙蝠家族们在猫女检查并退开后拥了过来，小煤球在用舌头舔他唯一露出来的手，而夜翼猫猫在更大声的絮絮叨叨的叫，他能通过对方高高低低的音调判断出对方可能在咒骂着什么，那只最小的猫崽子依然在看着他，但眼睛里的挑衅消失了，只剩下不知所措。

而他肚子上的蝙蝠猫一直保持着沉默，它在他的注视下，往前两步，攀住了他的脖颈。

它用脑袋蹭了蹭头盔与肩膀链接的部位，阿卡姆骑士知道这是猫咪表达关怀的方式。

“你看起来并不怨恨他们，”猫女说，她目光温柔，看着他和猫咪们相处，就像是在看一群幼崽，在猫女的示意下，阿卡姆骑士惊讶的发现他侧着脑袋，将头搁在了蝙蝠猫的身上，而蝙蝠猫在感觉到他僵硬的想要抬起头后，强硬的伸出前肢，按住了他的脑袋，这引得猫女从喉咙里发出一声比人更像是猫的低笑，“动物不会隐藏自己的爱，所以我更喜欢猫。”

他怎么可能不恨呢？

疼痛，尖叫，疼痛，尖叫，幻觉，狂笑，尖叫，疼痛，疼痛，疼痛，不，不，不，别，别，救我，不，别，救我…别，布鲁斯，不，布鲁斯，救我，为什么，为什么，为什么……不。

布 鲁 斯 为 什 么 你 把 我 留 在 了 地 狱？

“也许吧，”阿卡姆骑士最终这么说，他感觉到那攀在他脖颈上的猫爪正轻轻的拍打着他，对方的身体十分的暖，就像是一个富有生命力的热源，而蝙蝠猫的蓝色眼睛忧伤的看着他，并在他与之注视后流露出不加掩饰的安抚，他那僵硬的脑子浮现出了他世界那张，不久前刚刚看过的，和现在的这只，笑的差不多的一张脸，这让他将怨恨咽回肚子，只剩下悔恨的余烟，他点了点头，“我已经不再恨了。”

他早已亲手将小丑送下了地狱，以对方的死作为了唯一的回报，他也折磨着他所爱的城市，亲眼看见他所想要报复之人那珍宝一样的蓝眼睛目光破碎，他早已讨回了一切，用他的方式讨回了公道。

“但我还是无法释怀，”阿卡姆骑士有些恍惚的说，他在蝙蝠猫在他头盔上摸索的时候没有动，半放纵着不知道怎么弄懂他头盔机关的蝙蝠猫，按下开关，让头盔向上掀起，露出他的脸，现在他们是真正的四目相对了，在看清楚他的面孔的时候，他看见蝙蝠猫收缩了瞳仁，从喉咙里爆发出愤怒的低吼，这声低吼像是进攻的号角，引得其他几只猫一同看向他，然后是几秒的死寂，紧接着的是此起彼伏的猫科动物的嘶吼声，他为此感到愉悦，并且任由蝙蝠猫以过于轻柔的力道，触碰上他的脸，像是触碰深渊一样按在了那个J上，“也许总有一天，也许总有一天。”

“希望这能让你愉快一些，”在猫女以猫科动物的灵巧扑过来，像是母亲一样把他抱进怀里的时候，猫女像是猫妈妈哄做噩梦的小猫一样蹭了蹭他的脸，“我们世界的小杰死去了，但他的父亲和他的兄弟，还有他的朋友为他报了仇，他们亲手将小丑撕成了碎片，而他在之后复生，偶尔有摩擦，但依然被家庭所爱。”

“这听起来像是在炫耀，”阿卡姆骑士，另一个世界的杰森陶德很是僵硬的说，他很是不知所措，而他惊慌失措就会说一些不太讨人喜欢的话，“好吧，我的确很高兴，这是我那里的老头子没有为我做到的事。”

“哦，男孩，你没听懂我的话，”猫女笑了笑，将他推到了地上，而他发现他躺着的地板不是硬的，而是柔软的，几乎在他背贴上地板的同时，猫咪们不约而同的围住了他，用软绵绵热乎乎的身体占据了他的臂弯，颈间，以及肚子，“每个世界的你的父亲，和你的兄弟都爱着你。”

猫女温柔的说。

她笑着看着另一个世界的小杰像是他们这里的一只一样被兄弟们围住，炸起了毛，想要逃跑却迟迟没有其他动作，这种性子真的有点像猫。

“虽然我们得想想我们的小杰去哪里的问题，但现在，你最好睡一觉。”

鬼才会在这里睡觉呢。

被迫充当人形猫窝的阿卡姆骑士如此想着，却莫名其妙的在猫咪们的环绕和咕噜声中，闭上了眼睛。

他难得的……睡了个好觉。

5.

“蝙蝠侠。”

提姆推开了卧室的门，并且打开了灯。

他的动作引得床上的人侧过身子，回避突然而来的光线，提姆在听到对方喉咙里懊恼的哼声后翻了个白眼。

看样子某人并没有睡够，而同样没有睡好的提姆并不打算放对方继续睡下去，他清了清嗓子，说了一句让蝙蝠侠立刻睁开眼睛的话。

“我们找到二代罗宾了。”

三分钟后，简单梳洗完毕的蝙蝠侠就穿上了制服，一声不吭的往外面走，而提姆早就知道对方会是这样的反应，切了一声，跟着对方上了停在外面的，伪装成普通车辆的蝙蝠车。

夜翼也在，他依然戴着眼罩，很可惜的是就连眼罩都无法遮掩对方焦躁的情绪，在他们上来后向蝙蝠侠点了点头，然后看向了提姆。

“你确定那是小翅膀吗？”

夜翼说，他的声音带着他自己没有意识到的颤抖，而提姆叹了一口气，再次回答了对方一遍。

“除非大红进化到能改变血样，”他有点想说什么脏话，尽管一切都已经过去，他还是不太想提对方的名字，“机器在男孩出现的地方采集到了他流出的血液，那个男孩无疑也是杰森陶德，还是罗宾时期的那个。”

蝙蝠侠和夜翼一起望着他，他知道他们早就领会了话的真意，并且身体也知道下一步该怎么做，蝙蝠侠已经发动了蝙蝠车，而夜翼深吸了一口气，继续用微笑的面具伪装自己，尽管这里，以至于整个哥谭，目前都不需要他们过于担心他们的身份败露。

他只是默默的从自己的个人终端翻出了一个摄像头的画面，然后将它共享到了蝙蝠车的虚拟屏幕上。

这下，两个人一起看着画面中，那个站在韦恩塔上眺望城市废墟的身影，而在他身后，黄色的披风在呼啸的风中飞舞着，就像是一只张大的翅膀。

摄像头调整了焦距，以至于让所有人能够看清那个人的面孔。

少年戴着红色的罗宾面具，还未发育完全的躯体看不出日后健壮无比的影子，他以夜翼和蝙蝠侠几乎忘却的平静姿态立在那里，仿佛他们才是被世界抛下的那个。

他们在十五分钟后赶到了韦恩塔下，他们一起沉默着甩上钩爪，夜翼甩脱了两次，第三次虽然甩上去了，但在爬到一半的时候差点松脱；蝙蝠侠依然十分镇静，如果不看他那颤抖着的双手的话；

而提姆也并没有平静多少，那个少年展现的姿态曾经装满了他整个收藏柜，他没想过他会再度见到他，不，他已经和成年版的二代罗宾，也就是将一切搞的像坨狗屎的阿卡姆骑士“相处”过了，但在他靠近顶端的时候还是忍不住深吸一口气，不安的准备迎接这次会面。

他们看见了好整以暇，望向他们的二代罗宾。

他知道他们会来，在看到他甚至没有变动呼吸频率，以及依然没有变动的站姿看出了这点。

“你们这里真是一塌糊涂。”他们眼前的这个家伙用介于少年和男孩之间的嗓音向他们抱怨道，这很奇怪，他从对方透露的讯息看，这个家伙已经意识到他不在原本的世界，而对方认识他，但他确定他们并没有在罗宾‘完整’的时候见过面，这个二代罗宾看向蝙蝠侠以及夜翼的眼神有怀念但唯独没有恨。

“这是拜你所赐，”提姆脱口而出道，下一秒他就后悔了，他迎着这个二代罗宾疑惑的眼神，莫名其妙的带着愧疚感做了补充，“额，我说的是长大了的那个，他把一切弄的一团糟。”

而二代罗宾困惑的目光一下子变得闪亮起来，“哇，”他居然变得有些高兴，这样明快的情绪在这里比蝙蝠灯还要醒目，“你们这里也有红头罩吗？”

“虽然……他的确有段时间戴着兜帽没错，”夜翼突然出声，回答了这个异世界的罗宾的问题，这让二代罗宾看了过去，在目光相对的时候，夜翼猛的眨了眨眼，仿佛被对方目光烫伤了一般，“但他……自称阿卡姆骑士。”

“我讨厌这个名字，”另一个世界的二代罗宾直截了当的表达了他的厌恶，他皱着眉，毛骨悚然的带着点孩子气，“就跟小丑一样让人讨厌。”

“你讨厌小丑。”哈，这次说话的是蝙蝠侠了，他依然板着脸，在最需要感情的时候，说出最没感情的话。

“当然，”另一个世界的二代罗宾毫不迟疑的点了点头，他突然笑了起来，“幸好的是，他死了。”

“谁杀了他。”蝙蝠侠又在最糟的时候进行追问了，就连提姆都看不下去了，而夜翼长叹了一口气，盯着蝙蝠侠的屁股，看起来想要给对方屁股来上一下。

“红头罩。”

他们听见对方这么说。

“嗯？”

“我说了，”对方又说了一遍，他快乐的笑着，仿佛赢得了整个世界，“是红头罩。”

“在我差点被打碎所有骨头前，他突然出现了，然后杀死了小丑，救了我。”

他的目光一一在蝙蝠们的脸上扫过，然后笑容变得有些苦涩。

“我能看出来，你们并没有来得及救‘我’，但我也能看出你们已经尽全力去弥补了。”

“小翅膀！”夜翼再也忍耐不住，冲了上去，将刚到他肩颈的男孩一把抱住，而男孩僵住了，本能性的挣扎了两下，然后自暴自弃的放任了。

而这次，蝙蝠侠只是咬紧牙关，没有说话。

他们领着男孩上了车，坐在了后排中间的位置上，夜翼亲自给男孩系上了安全带，男孩夸张的叹了一口气，然后别过脸去，小声的骂了一句脏话。

“你们的世界是怎样的？小翅膀。”夜翼像一只黏人的八哥一样缠住了男孩，这让男孩又默默的离他坐远了一点。

“应该和你们过去差不多，乱七八糟的反派，但在小丑死后日子变得好过些了，”男孩虽然嫌弃但还是老老实实的回答了夜翼的问题，“我听红头罩说，他们那里小丑一直活着，他甚至伤害了芭芭拉和阿福，这太糟了。”

“红头罩……是另一个世界的你？”夜翼现在的表情完全就是一个关心过度的大哥。

“是，”男孩很是大方的承认了，“我知道你们迟早会问，为什么我会知道这些，为什么我会一点都不惊慌。”

提姆尴尬的移开了视线，没错，他们，蝙蝠侠一定会搞清楚这个，尽管他们确认了他们眼前的是一个看起来并未作出任何，并且得到救赎的二代罗宾，但是……属于他们，属于他们世界的是那个几乎毁了一切，却在最后罢手的阿卡姆骑士。

他不见了踪影，就像他突然出现时一样毫无预兆，只剩下一地残骸。

“救了我的红头罩来自于其他世界，”十五岁的二代罗宾收起了笑容，十分认真的说，“我确定他不是你们要找的人，也确定我也不知道为什么会出现在这里，我只记得我只是去潜了一个水，然后我就出现在了海港里。”

“这是我能够提供的所有信息，”他凝望着他们，“我希望你们能有办法，将我们换回来，我能看出你们有许多话要对这个嗯……阿卡姆骑士说。”

“我们会的。”

蝙蝠侠用低沉地语调做出了保证，他点了点头。

“我们会将我们的杰森换回来，并且送你回家。”

而另一个世界的二代罗宾，十分信任的笑了。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

继续and继续。

sum：提醒任何世界的杰森陶德，请务必小心脚下。

6.

“这可看起来并不好笑。”

罗伊在无名将他们围住前这么说，好吧，他就知道，他今天真是倒霉透了，他丢了小杰鸟，现在看起来会丢了他的小命。

他之前玩笑般写的遗言马上就能派上用场，只是他有点不想让老头子以那种方式看到他发出的牢骚，他写的时候受了点刺激，整张纸只写了老头子的名字，以及半面纸的槽你的。

希望老头子不要在他的坟墓前和他谈文明用语的问题，如果真这么做他变鬼也要给老头子托托梦，狠狠的抱怨一会儿。

但看样子他只能得到这个了。

他在心底叹了口气。

死神的镰刀已经挥动下来，马上就要落到他的脖颈上——

“居然这就放弃了？军火库你不行啊。”

一个声音突然响了起来，奇怪的带着流水声，仿佛是……

砰！

圣池突然剧烈的震荡起来，一抹身影从里面扑了出来，黑色的池水顺着同样黑色的长袍上滑落，也同样的落在了胸前的银白十字上。

像是从水里捞出来的神父很诡异的就站在了池水上面，他一手向前，一手背在身后，将罗伊挡在后面，手上拿着的是前不久他曾在小杰鸟手上看到的神奇刀刃，他记得这对刀刃只有一个主人。

罗伊干巴巴的吞了吞口水，试探性的开了口。

“小杰鸟？”

“别这么叫我，”这个神父装束的杰森陶德不满的回了一句，罗伊确定这不是他们小杰鸟，但对方出现后，却第一时间护住了他，他看见对方的头发已经染上了斑白，而且对方比他们的小杰鸟要更加沉稳，更加壮，“我知道你有问题，但现在还是别死了比较好。”

好吧，对方都这么说了，罗伊更加开不了口了。

他叹了一口气，重新打起精神，拿起他的宝贝们，像是支援他们的小杰鸟一样支援着他的后背。

“真好，被压着打我已经不爽很久了。”

神父很强。

在这个神父装束的杰森陶德加入战场后，形式产生了变化。

尽管只是一个人，但神父却在无名们的连番攻击下不落下风，而且他颇为针对性的找出了他们的首脑，然后以叹为观止的手段，给他们来了一刀。

几乎在插入的同时，大种姓之刃身上就腾起了剧烈的火焰，而刚刚游刃有余的无名们惨叫起来，然后放弃了缠斗，转头跑了。

无名离场后，神父也停下来动作，他手一翻，将大种姓之刃收了起来，然后长舒一口气，挡在了罗伊面前，望向了刺客们，以及他们的首脑。

“你不是他，”恶魔之首在端详神父的面孔后，说了结论，“尽管你们很像，但你们隔着多年的差距。”

“的确，我并不是，”神父笑了起来，他们才意识到，在刚刚的战斗中，神父也是这样挂着波澜不惊的笑容，哪怕他无限贴近死亡，“而你也不是我认识的那个，那个你早已经死掉了。”

“你在威胁我。”恶魔之首露出一个古怪的笑，仿佛在嘲弄着惊人之语。

“这不算是个威胁，”神父耸了耸肩，然后夸张的咧开嘴角，“要知道，在你将手伸向我的哥谭的不久后，你就已经被我送进棺材里了，绝对比曾经装着我的那个好上不少。”

这已经是一个明晃晃的威胁了。

“Leave us alone.”

神父展露出了一些他们都熟悉的东西，尽管并不来自同一个世界，但那样的笑容只会证明一件事。

如果忽视了他的劝告，那不会有太好的下场。

“呼。”罗伊狠狠的把自己栽向了沙发，这真像是做梦一样，他单枪匹马的去找小杰鸟，被牵扯进无名和刺客联盟的破事里，他丢了小杰鸟，然后又找到了另一只奇奇怪怪的，而这只奇奇怪怪的小……嗯，杰鸟击退了无名，怼了雷宵古，然后带着他全身而退。

他还是有点难以相信自己回来了，如果不是他身上还带着一点伤，而他确确实实能听见隔壁房间传来的水声的话，他恐怕会认为自己做了一个梦。

好吧，他应该是在做梦吧？

罗伊在看见那个从浴室走出来的身影的时候这么想。

神父脱下了神父袍，披着小上几号的浴袍，而他抱着的浴巾上，一个巨大的湿漉漉的，黄色的物体正窝在上面，在他看过来的时候抬起了头，侧过脑袋，用那蓝绿色的眼睛注视着他。

他谨慎的注视着那尖尖的耳朵，长长的尾巴，以及对方眼轮周围戴着的红色眼罩。

他在对方喵了一声的时候忍不住吞了吞口水。

天啊。

别告诉他。

他亲亲爱爱的小杰鸟变成了一只猫？

“这不是你们的杰森，”注意到罗伊震惊的眼神，神父好笑的摇了摇头，而那只被他捧着的……巨大的橘猫砸了砸嘴，

罗伊莫名能看出对方的鄙视，“但不用担心，过一会儿你们的杰就可以换回来了。”

“最好这样。”

罗伊自暴自弃的说。

“要不然我可没办法和蝙蝠们解释小杰鸟不见了这件事。”

“这并不需要解释，”神父说，“只要你们的杰森被换回来，就不会有什么问题，甚至可以说……这是一种祝福。”

“希望祝福能保住我的小命。”

罗伊苦笑着伸手把那只巨大的橘猫抱了起来，他得到了一个牙印，但在他吃痛的嗷了一声后，那只猫就气哼哼的低下脑袋，自暴自弃的让他撸个够了。

“会的。”

神父有些神秘的讲。

7.

果然如神父所说。

在半夜的时候，无聊的看着傲慢与偏见的神父消失了，与之一同消失的是已经完全不想靠近他的杰森猫猫，他不至于猜不到那只和小杰鸟性格很像的猫猫是另一个世界的同位体，而身为有好几个复制体的人，他完全明白同样个体和个体间都有巨大差异。

他们的小杰鸟回来了，他完全换了一件衣服，上衣衬衫的品牌罗伊记得他曾经看过，一件就可以抵得上法外者一周的收入，更别提对方罩着的西装，还有手腕上戴着的手表。

他脸上还残留着的笑容，这笑容罗伊几乎没有从对方脸上看到过，它是如此地发自内心的高兴，仿佛灵魂从未空缺过一样。

在看到罗伊的时候，小杰鸟脸上笑容停住了，就像是到了凋谢时候的昙花，虽然他紧接着又笑了起来，但已经没有之前那个那样轻松愉快了。

小杰鸟上前一步，给了罗伊一个大大的拥抱，拥抱很紧，紧的让他肋骨有点疼。

“你没死，”他听见小杰鸟用一种无比庆幸的语调这么说，“感谢上帝。”

“这有点太肉麻了。”

罗伊感觉自己眼睛有点发红，他想到了他的遗言，又想到了那个真如昙花一般挡在他面前的神父的身影。

他觉得他的遗言可能要加点东西。

“欢迎回来。”

最终，他只是这么说。

“好了，你该回自己的家庭里了。”

神父将抱着的猫猫放到了地上，而在猫猫落地后，它就迫不及待的扑向了一旁等着的猫猫们那里，而猫女向他点头示意，感谢他带着他们的家人回来。

杰森猫在一刻不停的大声叫着，而其他猫们时不时附和着他，他们在交谈中偶尔会看神父一眼，而神父仿佛没看见一样，只是随便找了一个地方蹲下，靠着墙打发着时间。

这可真难得。

神父想。

如此轻松，又充满着爱意，不知有多少世界会因为这样奇迹般的交互而焕发光明。

他的独处并没有持续太久，他几乎没反应过来，就被拥入一个柔软的怀抱。

猫女在抱着他。

“坚持下去，孩子，”他听见猫女在他的耳畔无限感慨的说，而他的腿侧，猫猫们拥了上来，而他的同位体跳上了他的膝盖，对他喵喵直叫，“我知道你已经自暴自弃了，但你的家人们还在等你，你的坟墓前，蝙蝠们每一日都会献上鲜花，这是小杰说的。”

这听起来太傻了。

神父想。

但他只是低下了头，不加掩饰自己上扬几分的嘴角。

“We will see again in one day.”

他低下了头，接受了这个拥抱。

end。

0.

杰森猫觉得自己倒霉透了。

他在洗澡的时候不小心栽进了浴缸里，这简直是他猫生当中最大的耻辱，在他栽倒的那刻他听见达米安那小子已经在嘲笑的喵喵叫了，可他没来得及让他闭嘴，就已经栽进了水里，然后他就沉下去了。

他眼前一暗，然后就是更多的黑暗，他左右探了探，发现自己似乎被关进了什么长方形的物体当中，而他正蹲在里面的一汪水洼里。

他聪明的脑子立刻就想起来他在什么东西里面，他记得这个，在他死后他就躺在里面，然后他醒来了，用爪子硬是挠破了木质的小棺材，然后挖着土，从里面钻了出来。

他居然会这么倒霉？

他在心里苦笑着，却已经伸出了爪子，眯着眼睛寻找着棺材的薄弱处。

而在他准备下手的时候，他听见棺材外咚了一声，紧接着，盖子飞了出去，而刺眼的阳光如瀑布般倾泻了进来。

他莫名其妙的被一双手捞进了怀里，他依然不适应过于刺激的光线，而这个人一点都不会抱猫，如果不是看在对方让他省的再一次磨破爪子的份上的话，他绝对会给对方来上一下。

“杰森？”他听见一个情感丰富的中年男性这么试探性的叫出了他的名字。

他本来想答应的，但他立刻想到了一件事，这不是他的棺材，他确定他在摸索的时候没有感觉到任何生命存活的痕迹。

于是。

他喵了一声，摇了摇头。

作为一只死过一次，并且死而复生的猫，杰森猫知道死亡会给活着的家伙带来什么，也知道一直回避一些事会有怎样的下场。

他主动的抬起前爪，将手爪搭在对方沾满泥土的手上，并且凝视着那双溢满悲伤的眼睛。

如果萨琳娜在就好了，他可以以自身经历向这个看起来马上就要哭出来的，上了年纪的人类，说一些也许会让对方好受的话。

而对方脸上流露出一些失落，沉默着将他抱在了怀里。

好吧，好吧。

杰森猫勉为其难的任由对方抱着。

谁让他是伟大的红头罩呢。

这个上了年纪的人类将他带了回去，他用西装将他包裹的严严实实的，不让他暴露在风里，这让他对对方产生了一点好感。

很快，他被放在了一张沙发上，又有几个人类围了过来，叽叽喳喳的交流着，杰森猫能听到抱走他的那个在讲发现他的经过，而其他的几个人在听到后，带着不明显的期待看了过来，而杰森猫依然是摇了摇头，即便是最小的那个看过来，也是一样。

他忍耐着任由那个和蝙蝠猫有着一样名字的，那个抱走他的人类，用针管取了他的一点血去化验，而那个和夜翼猫一个名字的家伙则抱着他，对他絮絮叨叨的说。

他被迫当了树洞，耳朵里塞满了对方对于某个已经逝去的家伙的所有遗憾。

这可真不幸，他们没有认真对待每一次道别。

所有的猫都知道，道别是重要的，尤其是你有一个不那么灵光的人类饲主的时候，所有懂道理的猫都会在觉察到自己将死后向自己重要的家伙最后的道一次别。

杰森猫曾看见过相熟的猫在下午的时候蹭了蹭饲主的大腿，然后在饲主不注意的时候跑了个没影，事实上，那只猫没有跑远，它就窝在饲主家附近的灌木丛里，隔着叶子心情愉悦的看着饲主焦急的呼唤着它的名字跑来跑去。

杰森猫并没有靠近去打招呼，事实上，他只是最后一次将对方的面容记进了脑子，然后头也不回的离开了。

三天后，他在那座灌木丛下找到了趴着的猫，它闭着眼睛，抱着尾巴。

就像是睡着了一样。

人类总是学不会好好道别。

杰森猫有些烦躁的听着，在人类夜翼执着的要他给予反应的时候，敷衍性的喵上几下，他们就这样有一搭没一搭的聊着，在他们聊的时候，最年轻的和第二年轻的一起靠了过来，比他们大上一点点的则离得稍远一些，他们都沉默着听着他们，更多是在听人类夜翼说话。

也许，他们有好好道别过。

人类蝙蝠在那个据说是电脑的东西滴滴作响的时候捂住了脸，而其他的人类同时停下了动作，人类夜翼看了看他，然后露出一个苦笑。

这个笑容让他莫名其妙有点愧疚。

他想了想，从对方的怀抱里挣脱，然后像是表演杂技一样挨个踩上这些看起来情绪低落的人们的头顶，用猫掌轻轻的拍了拍他们的脑袋。

拍完最后一个，他神清气爽的跳到了人类夜翼的头顶上，然后开始训话。

这些人类一点都听不懂他的话，但这不妨碍他想对着他们的脸好好的教训他们。

所有生命总有一天都会死亡，而其他生物的死亡不一定是别人的错，这是小猫都懂的道理。

这几个家伙根本没听懂，却装作很认真一样，对着他笑了起来，还很夸张的点了点头。

这让他又骂了一遍他为他的家族成员起的各种外号，而他们居然还点着头。

算啦。

猫猫叹气。

如果他真有机会见到，那个让这群傻蛋人类如此牵挂的人类，那么他就勉为其难的把话带到吧。

他如此想着。

三小时后，在他正准备享用老管家为他专门做的猫猫大餐的时候，他感觉自己被什么抓了起来，然后被塞进了衣服里。

还没等他反应过来，他又莫名其妙的泡到了黑乎乎的池水中。

wtf？

彩蛋1：

阿卡姆骑士是在他的床上醒来的，他睁眼的时候听见了什么摔碎的声音，他睁开眼，看见了阿福正望着他捂着嘴，阿福打碎了茶杯，而这声音引得走廊里传来脚步声，然后剩下几只蝙蝠就像是变魔术一样一个个从门外探出了脑袋。

槽？他怎么会在这里？

阿卡姆骑士明明记得他睡着前是和那些猫睡在一起，他醒来后就已经“回”了家，他承认他的确有点高兴，但他还没做好准备，还是赶紧跑吧。

制止他跑的是，蝙蝠们的拥抱。

……

没错，是见鬼了的拥抱。

夜翼正面抱着他，而那个他还是喜欢不起来的继任者则有些僵硬的抱着他背面，他也很僵硬，既然大家都僵硬就松手啊。

即便是他觉得矜持的大姐都没有免俗，她推着轮椅过来，抱着他的腰窝。

这下他动都不敢动了。

十秒钟后，阴沉着脸的大蝙蝠也出现在了门口，他用看救星的目光看了过去，极力表达赶紧让他们松手的欲望。

而大蝙蝠在他的注视下，上前了一步，两步，三步……

……

槽。

彩蛋2 ：

另一个世界的二代罗宾是在他睡着的时候回去的，他执意自己睡，这让这个世界的蝙蝠们有点失落。

但二代罗宾还是顶住了眼神攻击，坚持了他长大了就该自己睡的原则。

然后他就被音乐声吵醒了。

他本能性的想要睁开眼睛，大声抱怨什么，但却被什么罩了进去，并且被人放平，躺在了某个人的腿弯上。

“不用担心，”他听见他的父亲这么说，而一双手在僵硬的拍着他的背，“想睡就睡吧。”

真看不出来你到底是怎么安抚你那些床伴的。

他在黑暗中翻了个白眼。

却真的。

就这么。

平静的。

再度睡过去了。

他知道。

他是安全的。

嗯……是不是看样子发的很快，那是因为我为了剧情顺畅一口气写完了（捂脸）然后我一口气发了。

嗯，我选了几个人要了点数字，我怎么用的？

看就知道数字游戏 了。（捂脸）

整个文算是我那些杰森的大型串联现场，然后就是就是放飞自我狂嗨（捂脸）

没啥需要解释的东西，我玩的很开心。

下次再见。

以上。

以及，标题 Watch your step是注意脚下的意思，还有嗯看你的脚步（我想表达的是看你的脚步，你的过去和人生的意思）

哈哈。

涉及的所有杰森如下：

1.主世界的红头罩（结果上和二次选择的那个被救的罗宾小杰世界互换）

2.阿卡姆骑士（结果上和杰森猫 的世界互换）

3.二次选择罗宾小杰（二次选择的小杰出场部分 结果上和阿卡姆骑士世界互换）

0.大疯子 以及杰森猫 （彼此互换，其中大疯子实际上是Crazy hood的意思，目前是我的文穿越到其他文的推手，是时间玩笑里原梗那只，具体可以看相关专场；而杰森猫，嗯……就是骗粮那篇的猫猫，这次是正统猫猫）

等我有空补上链接。

以上。


End file.
